


You are my Sunshine

by Namidagoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Death, M/M, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidagoe/pseuds/Namidagoe
Summary: This story is based off of something I found on Instagram that said, "Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love songs, with person A quietly singing the words in person B's ear.""Imagine this happening during the apocalypse and they both know they're going to die soon.""Imagine them singing, "You are my sunshine" and they never get to finish the song."And I turned it Sterek





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bring your tissues

“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried..”

 

Stiles rested his head gently on Derek’s shoulders as tears streamed down his freckled face and his hands, shaky as they are, clutched into Derek’s blood stained green henley. Derek sang along while stroking Stiles’s gel-less hair and rocked them both to the tune. His other hand wrapped around Stiles’s waist and gripping the shirt so tight it had ripped. Derek shut his eyes as a tear escaped and fell into Stiles’s hair and he leaned his head down slightly to tenderly kiss said hair. 

 

“..You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away..”

 

Stiles sniffled and lifted his head slightly and shakily began to sing along.

 

“..I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:..”

 

Ashes fell around the two like golden leaves drifting off the trees during fall and landed on the cold, dirt ground. Surrounding the embraced couple were burnt down piles of once laughter filled homes, whatever wood left had turned mostly gray with a touch of black. The trees around have turned the same colors and some had fallen. Far off into the distance the two could hear shouts, shouts meant bad things were coming. They didn’t care anymore, couldn’t. All they had left was each other, the pack was already dead. 

 

“..You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away..”  
The song took on a more soft tone so that they could try to buy themselves more time together. It was pointless to run, all they had left was to accept that they were going to die. Life didn’t use to be like this, it was laughter, happiness, pack, and love. It all started when a hunter decided that it was time for the world to know of the supernatural.

 

“You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But now you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams:..”

 

-flashback-

 

“Hey Der-bear could you come help me put Talia in the bath? She refuses and I, sadly, do not have you’re werewolf strength to make her stay put,” Stiles shouted from the bathroom which was right down the hall from the living room where Derek sat watching the news. Derek smiled to himself while he thought about his family. Ten years ago he had nothing, Laura had just died and his life was falling apart, until he met Stiles, the Sarcastic little shit. Derek hated him at first, how could this idiot be able to smile and laugh freely when the world was shit? Back in those days Derek had just want the world to explode and swallow him whole. Overtime he began to realize that hey maybe life wasn’t so bad, I mean yeah his family was dead but they wouldn’t want him to live his whole life in pain and self hatred. He started to open up to the teen and he came to find that Stiles, even though some days he got on his nerves, was the best thing to ever happen to him. It was actually Stiles who showed Derek that his families death wasn’t his fault.  
Once senior year hit for Stiles Derek asked him out in the best way possible. Well, so says Stiles, Derek would disagree. You see Derek had planned to show up with a bouquet of lilies, Claudia’s favorite flower therefore it’s also Stiles’s, and a box of bag of three orders of curly fries, however things didn’t go as planned. When Derek picked up the flowers from a local flower shop he learned something new and annoying about himself, he was allergic to lilies. Derek just huffed and shoved the flowers into the back of his car as gently as possible and sped down the road sneezing the whole way to the fast food place. Once he arrived he ordered and as the cashier handed his curly fries and chocolate milkshake, Stiles loves chocolate milkshake, over they dropped the bag resulting in a chocolate, greasy mess and since he went through the drive through the same could be said about his car. Luckily they made the whole meal free and gave him more curly fries and another chocolate shake.  
When he arrived at Stiles’s house he rang the doorbell and wiped his red nose against a clean part of his sleeve. When Stiles opened the door and took one look at Derek he burst out laughing. Derek’s face turned a bright red as he turned and started to stomp off until Stiles grabbed his arm and turned him around. Well I mean Derek turned around willingly because there would be no way Stiles could force Derek to move being human and all, but Derek would do anything for this boy so he complied.  
“What are you here for Derek? And you better not lie to me, I see your eyebrows doing the thing.”

 

“You’ll know if I’m lying..because of my eyebrows?”

 

“Yeah man you’re eyebrows express all your emotions and little ticks.”

 

Derek glared at that remark.

 

“Come on Sourwolf, tell me.”

 

“Will you go out with me?”  
Stiles was stunned into silence, this gorgeous, greek god of a man just asked him out? The sweet cuddley bear who spends his weekends secretly helping Deaton with the baby animals, wants to date him? 

 

“Nevermind forget it Stiles.”

 

When he started to turn Stiles leaped out, took Derek’s face into his hands, and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. 

 

“Fuck yeah Derek, I’ll definitely go out with you.” 

 

-Hazily the song drifts through the flashback-

 

“..You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away..”

 

All the supernatural enemies had vanished by this point. And then once Stiles graduated and was one year along in his College, Stiles’s going for criminology, Derek took his to their spot in the preserve to stargaze and got down on his knee and asked Stiles for his hand in marriage. Eight years later here they are in the rebuilt Hale house with a daughter, Talia, a dog named Fluffy, courtesy of Stiles, and a pack growing by the second as everyone seems to be in a baby making mood. They found Talia in the woods covered n grime and blood about a year ago, apparently her old pack didn’t want her but too bad because the Hale pack does. They named her Talia after Derek’s mother.

 

With a smile on his face Derek slowly stood up and took a step towards the hall when the tv started blaring.  
“ALERT! ALERT! This just in George Pufferman, a member of the secret services just revealed that werewolves are in fact real!!” 

 

Derek went pale as a ghost and he felt faint.

 

“Derek?! Derek I just got an alert on my phone and video from Scott of a werewolf shifting. Is this really happening?” he stumbled out of the hallway and appeared in front of Derek to help him stand. 

 

“I’m sure someone with think it’s computer generated and this all will go away,” Stiles stammered.

 

Stiles was right, they did try to cover it up and blame computer editing but eventually the evident piled up till everyone believed. The humans didn’t take it so lightly and started killing off every werewolf they could find. Soon they learned that there were more than just werewolves and started attacking them too. New technology came out on both the human and supernatural side to help them in this war. Supernaturals and humans alike were dying off at a rapid rate, and poor old Beacon Hills was back to how it was before except this time when the supernatural creature came it was to hide and help. Most of them were running from hunters, aka the whole human race, which made then a little unhappy around Stiles while they stayed, the Hale house had became a retreat and a medical center.

 

News of the Hale house, being what it had become, had spread around the country, with that came even more allies and even more enemies. They tried to blow them up, the special forces dropped bombs on them one day while they were sleeping. Fortunately for Derek and Stiles they were out on a double date with Scott and Allison, however unfortuantely the rest of the pack had died.

 

Erica  
Boyd  
Jackson  
Isaac  
Melissa  
The Sheriff  
And…. little Talia Stilinski-Hale

 

Stiles and Derek were out of it for days, they slept in a cave instead of a hotel for most of what’s left of the town are hunters. Allison died by being stabbed while checking the perimeters and Scott got mauled by an angry Alpha passing through. All of this had happened in the course of five years. Five. Fucking. Years. That’s how long they have been dealing with this bullshit. 

 

-Back to the present- 

 

“..In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame..”

 

Stiles sniffled and lifted his head to look directly into Derek’s eyes and kissed his cheek mummering out an, “I love you.” while Derek continued to sing. This was the song Talia Hale would sing to Derek whenever he had nightmares which makes this perfect timing. He is singing away all Stiles’s nightmares and preparing him for a much needed and much more peaceful rest, a rest that will lead them back to pack. Back to his family, back to Stiles’s family, back to the pack, and back to their sweet little girl.

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t..”

 

BANG 

 

He never got to finish as the hunters shot them both down mercilessly. Stiles was an instant kill, straight between the eyes but Derek...Derek was shot near his heart but not quite there. The hunters left him to die and continued to hike through the woods looking for more creatures. Derek dragged his body slowly and draped himself over Stiles and stroked his hair as he took his last breathes. On his last breathe he thought..

 

“See you soon my love.”


End file.
